La Sirenita de Hielo
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: "¿Nunca te ha pasado que te gusta el cuento favorito de la persona a la que amas? Y más aún ¡te sientes identificado con el personaje principal y cada palabra de la historia se parece a tu situación ... tal vez, la sirenita sea más que un cuento de hadas"


La Sirenita de Hielo.

Las cosas eran como eran por alguna extraña razón que no conocía. Nunca fue una persona que creyera en el destino, aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Tantas negativas a su ser sobre sus propios sentimientos, sobre los sentimientos de la persona de la que estaba enamo…¡No! Él no podía amarle; jamás amaría a nadie, nadie que no fuese su hermanito pequeño, pero ese no era un amor _eros_ ni de _ágape_ como lo describían las culturas del sur, más bien, era un amor fraternal.

-Estúpido Denmark –musitó con algo de dolor en sus palabras. Era el nórdico mayor quien podía lograr poner expresión alguna en su rostro: desinterés, pena, llanto, dolor, enojo, alegría, celos…

Si Suecia no se hubiese separado de Den, esa situación no existiría nunca; el danés no lloraría y aclamaría por su ausencia, no tendría que verle sufrir a causa de esa obsesión también conocida como amor, una obsesión con al cual se sentía identificado. Pero nada podía hacer, Dinamarca no le miraría nunca con los ojos que deseaba, para ese estúpido siempre sería su mejor amigo.

Ya venía siendo hora de su habitual visita "sorpresa", se encontraba sentado en la recepción de su casa viendo los minutos pasar, pensando en todo el tiempo que pasó al lado del dueño del hacha, preguntándose si algún día sentiría algo más por él que no fuese esa "amistad".

Odiaba tener que reírse (en sentido figurado) de ello, de negarla, aparentar que no existía; simplemente culparlo de todos sus males, alejarlo, excluir su recuerdo de su cabeza y de su corazón. Hacer en cuenta que nunca existió, que nadie de los nórdicos existe para él, ni siquiera él mismo, aparentar ser una persona que podía morir, una persona que se quitó la vida años atrás, cuando apenas descubría lo que eran esos extraños e hirientes sentimientos en su ser.

-"_Den Lille Havfrue_" –leyó la portaba del libro que estaba colocado encima de la mesita del centro-. Es tu libro favorito…también el mío –se incorporó para tomarlo; aún le quedaba tiempo antes de que el danés hiciera su entrada escandalosa. Al volver al sofá, se acomodó con los pies sobre éste mismo, soltó un largo suspiró y comenzó a leer:

"_En alta mar, el agua es azul como las hojas del chopo y pura como el cristal más transparente…_"

Sentía como si las palabras le describieran el mar en Dinamarca, mar que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"…_el mar es tan profundo que sería inútil echar el ancla, y sería preciso empalmar una cantidad tremenda de torres de iglesia, una sobre otra, para medir la distancia que hay desde el fondo a la superficie._"

El corazón danés era tan similar al inicio del cuento, sin importar que tanto estuviera por acercarse, una torre se caía y se alejaba de su ser, no quería estar alejado de él todo el tiempo. Pero era el mismo Denmark quien lo alejaba sin pensarlo.

-¿Hasta cuando secarás sus lágrimas y atenderás las tuyas? –Islandia preguntó a la nada mientras seguía observando el comportamiento de su hermano mayor detrás del pilar que se encontraba en el pasillo. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la casa, no bien abría toda la puerta cuando observó las botas negras que acostumbraba usar el danés. Le dirigió una fría mirada-. Cuida lo que tienes ahora, sino, lo perderás al igual que lo pasado…y te dolerá más.

Dicho esto, salió de la casa dejando solos a su hermano y al insoportable "Rey de Europa del Norte"

"_Entonces, para salvarlo, atravesó a nado los palos y las tablas esparcidas por el mar, exponiéndose a que la hirieran, se sumergió profundamente bajo el agua con gran prisa, y llegó hasta el joven príncipe, en el momento en que sus fuerzas principiaban a abandonarle y en que cerraba los ojos próximo a morir._

_La sirenita lo cogió y sostuvo su cabeza por cima del agua, y luego se entregó con é l al capricho de las olas._"

Cuando lloró por la pérdida de Suecia, era él quien le consoló y que nunca se apartó de su lado, dejo incluso las atenciones para con su hermano y se entregó al danés en cuerpo y alma, atravesando, no los palos y tablas, sino las barreras que éste se había puesto para no ser lastimado…y lo lastimó a él.

Noruega nunca fue muy expresivo, pero aquello le caló más allá de lo que imaginaba que algo le dolería, más allá del orgullo, del honor…le caló en el corazón, resquebrajando su amor.

Un estúpido amor no correspondido, solamente igualado por la estupidez del nórdico mayor.

"…_Todos admirarán tu belleza; conservarás tu paso ligero y gracioso; pero cada uno de tus paso te causará tanto dolor como si anduvieras sobre puntas de alfileres, y te harán derramar sangre. Si quieres soportar todos esos sufrimientos, consiento en ayudarte. …_"

-¡Lo soportaré! –Noruega dijo esto con voz firme y decidida sin apartar la vista del libro

-¡No! Norge, a la sirenita le temblaba la voz –el menor casi brinca del susto que el dio el danés, pues nunca advirtió de su presencia

-Tú qué sabes –contestó de manera tajante, aunque no se refería al libro en sí.

-Sé mucho, es mi historia favorita, la sé de pe a pa –sonrió de forma estúpida al portador de la cruz nórdica, el libro le fue aventado al rostro para ocultar esa sonrisita que le exasperaba tanto.

-No, de verdad tú no sabes nada –se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta su habitación; encerrándose, para poder liberarse de esas pesadas gotas de agua que se agolpaban en sus ojos queriendo bajar por su fría piel.

Se tiró al suelo golpeándolo con los puños, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, deseando la muerte del danés por provocarle todo eso. Arrojó objetos, en su mayoría que se podían romper.

Una vez cansado se tumbó sobre su cama y hundió su cara en la almohada.

-¿Te gusta la sirenita?

-Es mi historia favorita –dijo Noru

-¿Quién es tu príncipe?

-Un imbécil y…mi mejor amigo –lo último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, tristeza y cólera juntas.

-Así como la sirenita tu sacrificaste algo por él ¿cierto?

-Toda mi existencia la he sacrificado por él, por su bienestar; pero como la sirenita que no podía hablar, yo nunca he podido demostrarle lo que siento. ¡Yo no tengo ojos expresivos! Son como el océano congelado que vigilo. –comenzó a ahogarse en otra oleada de llanto desgarrador, apretando más al almohada con sus brazos

-¿Lo matarías para encontrar tu felicidad?

-No, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin él, verlo llorar por quien ama me hace sufrir a mí; pero…pero, puedo estar a su lado como el aire en el que se convirtió la sirenita. Así, de forma invisible, pero cuidándole (generalmente de sus estupideces)

-¿Andar duele?

-Mucho, ando a su lado, sin querer separarme, se lo prometí y todo por…por… -el noruego alzó la vista para toparse con un Dinamarca sentado en el borde de su ventana, le miraba serio, como nunca antes lo había visto. Abrió desmesuradamente sus orbes azules víctimas de la sorpresa, el enojo y la vergüenza.

¡De verdad odiaba que el danés cambiara toda su forma de ver y sentir las cosas! Pero se estaba retractando, ahora sí lo mataría. Pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en levantarse cuando ya tenía al mayor encima de él y mirándole con esos ojos cual océano, profundos y fácil perderse en ellos.

-Te odio

-No es cierto, o lo haces Noru –antes de que aclamara cualquier cosa unió sus bocas en un beso tan lleno de cariño.- Te amo Norge.

Un golpe se escuchó en la habitación y las lágrimas del nórdico menor continuaban bañando su rostro.

-¡No digas estupideces! Tú…tú…¡eres un idiota, un imbécil, estúpido! –golpeaba su pecho sin causarle daño aparente.

-De verdad, te amo Norge –de manera cálida secó las lágrimas del menor y le volvió a besar.- Perdóname, por ser un mal príncipe para ti.

Noruega tragó un sollozo sin apartar su vista del dueño del hacha, sus labios aún temblaban víctimas del llanto.

-Eres…mejor…eres mejor al príncipe de la sirenita. Nunca me hiciste promesas que no cumplirías –el mayor sonrío

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?

-… -estaba sonrojado y aún con deseos de llorar, en su pecho sentía algo cálido, tal vez, se sentía ¿feliz?-. Sólo una -desvió su mirada aún apenado por semejante escena montada. Más cursi no lo pudo considerar.

Pero era bueno tener algo así aunque sea una vez en toda su vida ¿no?

No tenían ni un mes con la relación de pareja, y de verdad hubiese deseado haberlo aventado por la ventana. Ahora, era más empalagoso que antes y quería estar todo el rato pegado a él.

-¡Ya! Eres un idiota dependiente.

-Yo vivo de tus cariños y mimos, y más de cuando tu y yo tenemos se…. –un golpe en la mejilla le hizo callar

-¡Estúpido! Trata de intentar conocer la discreción y…¡Hola Isu! ¿Cómo estás?

El chico de cabellos blancos se levantó del diván, en el que estaba hace no mucho tiempo; les miró de una forma indescifrable y asintió.

-Bien, ninguna novedad…al menos no relevante.

-¿Qué hacías? –al tiempo pateaba al nórdico mayor para que o le abrazara.

-Solamente meditaba algunas cosas, personales –le sonríe a su hermano y avanza escaleras arriba-. Cualquier cosa, estaré en mi habitación Noru.

Una vez Islandia se perdió entre la antigua casa, Noruega se giró a ver al danés, se el acercó y le abrazo.

-Te amo –una vez dicho eso se alejó todo lo que pudo de las garras danesas que eran capaces de hacerle perder la vida en un abrazo.

A pesar de todo sonrío; era la primera vez que Islandia veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.

-Sí, fue lo mejor –puso sus brazos atrás de su cuello y continuó su camino a su cuarto.


End file.
